


Lacey Lingerie

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lingerie, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Fanfic<br/>a friend prompted me to use <a href="http://67.media.tumblr.com/b85dd47e01b41422742ed24f08f2aa17/tumblr_o04rjicgIc1rrdx0ro3_250.png">this</a> picture for one of my femfeb fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacey Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Illyana made a slightly disappointed noise, deep throated and grumbly. 

Kitty glanced up from her phone. She was curled up by the headboard, nestled happily amongst their pillows. She had heard the sounds of Illyana wrestling with a cardboard box, trying to get it open, but she hadn’t actually been that interested until now. She saw her girlfriend standing there with what seemed to be strips of black fabric in hand… 

“What’d you get?” Kitty asked. The torn open package at the foot of their bed didn’t seem to have any indicators as to what company it was from. 

“I thought it was something I could wear for a new costume.” Illyana admitted.

Though what Illyana had in her hands didn’t even seem like clothing much less a costume fit for fighting in, Kitty lit up anyway. She was always down for a good costume change up. “Put it on, let me see.”

Illyana seemed to debate for a second before a wicked smile crossed her face. “…yes.” She decided, whisking off to the bathroom. 

Some of the other X-Men teased them for still rooming together. They didn’t quite seem to pick up the very obvious hints as to why Kitty and Illyana shared a room these days. While they hadn’t exactly announced that they were together, they weren’t really keeping things a secret either. Fortunately they had moved on from sharing a twin bed in the school dorm like they used to when they were teenagers. Kitty was a headmaster now, so they shared a room in the teacher’s wing of the X-Mansion. It had definite advantages and an adjoining bathroom was one of them. The queen size bed wasn’t too shabby either. 

Kitty cleared the ripped up cardboard and pieces of tape from the bed, setting the torn open box out of the way. She was just about to return to her comfy spot by the headboard when she heard the bathroom door squeak open. Kitty tried to lean over a peek but she didn’t quite manage to see anything.

“Wait. Close your eyes!” Illyana instructed. 

Kitty laughed but she did it anyway. She even covered her eyes with her fingers so Illyana would know she wasn’t looking. It was all about making a grand entrance with a new costume, Kitty totally understood. Except Illyana kept her sitting there and sitting there, and when she strained her ears she was pretty sure she could hear the sound of a zipper? Just when she was going to give in and peek after all, Illyana gave her the okay. 

“Open,” She said, Russian accent coming through thick even with just one word.

Kitty opened her eyes and peeked out through her fingers first before putting her hands down. Incredibly enough, the first thing she noticed was the boots. Illyana had put on her black leather four inch heel thigh highs. That explained the zipping noises Kitty had heard… 

Her eyes traveled up the length of the black boots to Illyana’s smooth, pale thighs. When she caught sight of the panties Illyana had on she practically phased. Her lips parted, jaw slack with surprise. 

The thick black strips of fabric Kitty recognized from earlier now traced across Illyana’s waist and followed the lines of her body to disappear between her legs. While her hips were clad in intricate black lace, the space between was ouvert and bare. Kitty could see blonde tuffs of Illyana’s pubic hair, soft and touchable. 

As if the panties weren’t appealing enough there was a bra to match. The same lace at Illyana’s hips cupped her breasts, while black fabric crisscrossed across her shoulders and collarbone. Illyana’s long blonde hair was swept behind her back to show off the entirety of the look. She was so tall and intimidating and utterly beautiful.

“What do you think?” Illyana asked, knowing full well how desirable she looked in that moment. 

Kitty was speechless. She reached out for Illyana’s slim waist, thumb brushing over the black waistline. “Not good for crime fighting, I don’t think.” She whispered, surprised to find her throat was dry. 

“This is true, but good for sitting, perhaps?” Illyana suggested devilishly. She was smirking as she spoke, and no doubt had an eyebrow raised under the heavy blonde bangs that blocked her forehead. 

Kitty turned an excited shade of red. They’d been together for a while, and there was very little unexplored territory in their sex life. Still, Illyana had this way about her that she made certain things seem so filthy and raunchy. She still found ways to make Kitty blush, and Kitty loved it. She nodded her head eagerly. 

“Da,” Illyana leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. She smelled like bergamot and dark spice. “On your back, little Kitty.” 

Kitty slid back onto the mattress, quickly moving to find a more fortuitous position. She was still getting the hang of this whole face-sitting thing. Their last venture into this particular sex act hadn’t gone so well. There was more breath-holding involved than Kitty expected, but she was ready this time. She laid flat on the bed, licking her lips in anticipation. 

Illyana climbed on top of her, boots and all. She carefully got into position on top of Kitty’s body, facing forward. He knees were planted into the mattress at either side of Kitty’s head, but she was holding herself up. Kitty reached out, sliding hands along Illyana’s outer thighs, more trying to find a place to hold on than caress. 

“Ready?” Illyana asked. 

Kitty hummed. 

“Big breath.”

Illyana waited until Kitty sucked in a deep breath before easing down until the fuzzy flesh between her legs met Kitty’s waiting lips. Kitty groaned in excited anticipation, squeezing Illyana’s skin as if to try and draw her closer. With the heavy sensation of a deep breath filling up her chest, she opened her mouth and let her tongue swipe out. 

Illyana sucked in air through her teeth, adjusting her position by literal inches to make it easier for Kitty to find her clit. It was already wet when Kitty’s tongue found it, and she licked in frantic circles until she heard Illyana making her quiet little noises of pleasure. Soft blonde hairs tickled her nose in an almost cute way, and Kitty put her neck into it making sure Illyana felt good. 

When the pressure in her chest felt like it might explode if she didn’t get fresh air soon, Kitty gave Illyana a gentle tap. Illyana tensed up on her thighs, kneeling on the bed instead of sitting on Kitty’s face. Kitty gasped for breath as soon as she had room to breathe. The bottom half of her face was wet with saliva and juices, but she didn’t even care. It felt filthy in the best way. 

“More,” she whispered eagerly. 

Illyana silenced her by sitting back down on Kitty’s face. 

They carried on in a steady rhythm. Kitty would work magic with her jaw and tongue, eating Illyana out intently. When she ran out of breath Illyana would give her a minute to fill her lungs. The constant break in stimulation kept Illyana from coming, not that her stamina wasn’t tireless to begin with. Kitty would work her up into such a fervor with the concentrated effort of her eager, wet tongue that sometimes both of them needed to catch their breath.

Constantly holding her breath was making Kitty light headed, but she didn’t stop. Her fingers were quickly turning into claws that dug bruises into Illyana’s pale skin. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the taste, and scent, and soft delicious sensation that was Illyana.

She wasn’t even sure how many times they stopped and started. She knew her jaw was aching and her tongue was going numb, but it didn’t deter her in the slightest. She was surprised when she suddenly felt a sharp tug on her hair.

“Kitty,“ Illyana had the tone of someone who was repeating herself. “Kitty.” 

Kitty moaned, she hadn't even heard the sound of her name until just then. 

“Another big breath, da? I’m going to come this time.” 

Kitty did her best to draw in the deepest breath she could manage. She could feel Illyana’s thighs were tight with tension, and she knew if her girlfriend was determined to orgasm she would no matter what. That didn’t stop Kitty from giving it her all; tonguing Illyana out in earnest. Illyana ground down hard against her face, rocking against her nose and moaning all the while. Kitty could feel the tiny tremors that rumbled out from Illyana’s body, making her shake all over when she finally climaxed. Illyana cried out, calling Kitty’s name as she came. 

Things sort of went blank after that. The next thing Kitty knew she was snuggling one of the pillows, curled up contently on her side. Illyana was the big spoon behind her, stroking her hair and kissing her neck. 

“You did so good.” Illyana whispered to her.

“Mm… you tasted so good..” Kitty whispered back, touching her raw tongue to her own lips like she could still taste it. 

Illyana laughed at her. “When you’re ready I’ll make you come too.” She promised. 

Kitty kept her eyes closed, relaxing against the mattress. She wasn’t worried about that right now. She reached behind her blindly, and found the soft curve of Illyana’s hip. She could feel the lace beneath her fingers and she smiled to herself. She wondered if the bra and panties would fit her too…

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
